El Kadsre
(pronounced ehl ka-sa-re or ehl ka-sa-ray), unofficially known as the Commomwealth Republic of El Kadsre, is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. El Kadsre is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located to the left side of North American continent. Mahri, Sentan, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are El Kadsre's neighbouring countries. The official language is English, Spanish and Japanese. The regional language is Maori, Filipino and Vicnoran. The capital of the country, El Kadsre City, is the largest city in the country and it has 10 million residents, while the country actually has at around 27 million residents. History Prehistory: 36th century BC-1818 Japanese colonization: 1818-1950 Between 1806 to 1915, the Japanese settlers colonized Sentan Islands. Republic of El Kadsre: 1950-1958 Kadsreius Sentanese Republic took over three islands and it was renamed into the Republic of El Kadsre in 1950. North, East and West El Kadsre: 1958-1969 In 1958, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, Ireland, Malta, United States, Philippines, South Africa, Singapore, Hong Kong and United Kingdom's people arrived in El Kadsre and English language was introduced. Maorian culture is introduced to the country as well, but some El Kadsreians aren't very happy with the Maorians, leading into the numerous protests. That caused El Kadsre to be split up into three nations, North El Kadsre, West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre. In April 16, 1960, West El Kadsre, along with Mahri and Sentan joined the NATO. Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 Vlokozu Union was formed on November 11, 1969 by Michael Vlokozu. In September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union takes control of Vicnora, marking the end of Vicnoran Kingdom's 1454-year-long existance. In August 16, 1978, The Vlokozu Union leaves the NATO to team up with Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, China, South Korea and Japan to establish the military alliance known as the Pacific Pact. Modern El Kadsre: 1989-present Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989 and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu died because of trauma and assassination four days earlier. El Kadsre was a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". Economy The economy of El kadsre is one of the largest market economies in the world, with a GDP of EK$23.7 trillion as of 2017. The El Kadsreian dollar is the currency for the nation. El Kadsre was one of victims in the Vlokozu Union media crash of 1982 due to widespread popularity of Jamie's got Tentacles!. Territories El Kadsre has two states, West El Kadsreian State and East El Kadsreian State. Culture The culture of the El Kadsre is typically Ahola, originated from Vicnora, but its sovereign, sea side is also influenced with North America culture and customs, where the English language is also official. Education Media El Kadsreian media uses mainly English, Japanese, and Spanish. The most popular television networks are El TV Kadsre, RTV, RGN, Viva, TV6, CPN, etc. Radio networks are RNUEKN, CPN Radio, and Vlokradio. Pay television providers are ElStar, Interstellar, Extennel, and Cignal. Population The population in the country is about 27,786,710. (2017 estimate) See also * El Kadsre/Trivia * El Kadsre/Highways Category:El Kadsre Category:United of El Kadsreian Nations Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Federal Parliaments Category:Constitutional Monarchies